After Their Firsts
by OMGirl
Summary: Sequel to 'FIRST MOMENTS'...What happends after they agree to take it slowly?...Sheppard and Teyla...[UPDATE Chapter 5]
1. After Frisbees and Volleyballs

**Title: After Frisbees and Volleyballs**

Author: OMGirl

Date: November 9th, 2005

Part: 1/1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Spoilers: NONE!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so plz don't sue…just using them for my amusement

Archiving: J/T Yahoo plz ask first

A/N: This is a continuation of **First Moments **…Enjoy…and plz review…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I stand here watching him, this man I care for beyond belief, beyond all thought, who has shown me a world that I never thought I would see. He said we will take it slowly, but is it what I want, what I need, what I should have.

I lean against the rails, gazing at his form as he cuts through the water. Should I move into the light, letting him know I am there?

His head breaks the surface, and as if sensing me spins in my direction, 'Teyla I know you're there.'

I slowly make my way down the steps from the terrace overlooking the pools.

'Hello-----John.' I was uncertain of how to act, what to say or do. We had been back on Atlantis for almost two weeks, and had been conveniently occupied separately during that time.

Stepping out of the pool, water glistening on his body I quickly averted my eyes, but was incapable of resisting. Turning back, I blatantly stared as he walked to the chair that held his belongings.

Making my way to his side I slipped onto the empty chair beside his. Continuing to follow the path he made as he slowly wiped the moisture from his chest.

'Haven't seen you for awhile' he said, flipping the towel around his neck.

'I have been helping Dr. Beckett, on the mainland.'

'You've been on the mainland, pretty regular in the last two weeks, if I didn't know better I would think you were avoiding me' he uttered, flashing his boyishly attractive smile.

Rising, I realized that somehow, sometime he had moved closer, now only scant centimeters from me. 'Why would I do that?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's been two weeks since we saw the sunset on the beach. Two weeks of catching glimpses of her as she entered or exited the puddle jumper. Two weeks of thinking she'd changed her mind, that she was avoiding her, and now she was here. Standing in front of him.

'You've missed our breakfasts.' I step closer, just needing to be within her warmth, close enough to feel it.

'You have been late, as is usual. And Dr. Beckett does not like to be kept waiting' she moved back bumping into the chair.

Smiling slyly, 'Nervous, Teyla?' I needed reassurance, did that make sense? I was always so sure of myself, so cocky, nothing could ever go wrong in my relationships, well almost, there had been that time---but that isn't for now. But this was Teyla. Teyla who smiled like an angel, took care of those that mattered to her, protected those she loved, and kicked my butt every chance she got.

'Should I be?' she stumbled once again, this time landing on the chair, gripping the arms to stabilize the movement.

Leaning forward, hands braced on either side of her trapping her within the chair.

Sinking further into the confines, 'John--?'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know rather short, but i'm testing the waters...So what did you think?…Come on tell the truth…:D…I can take it….


	2. Second Time Around

**Title: Second Time Around**

Author: OMGirl

Date: November 15th, 2005

Part: 2/1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Spoilers: NONE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing for my own amusement…..:D

Archiving: J-T Yahoo Group…Unique-Bond…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silently watching the scene unfold before him, he knew he had been right. Two people couldn't act that way toward each other without some type of emotion between them. He'd seen them on the beach, but here, now, he was positive that the Colonel, and Teyla were indeed involved, now he only had to find evidence to that effect.

Turning he retreated away from the couple quietly plotting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The way she spoke his name, sent chills down his spine, leaning in he softly whispered, 'You should be… very nervous.' then eased back slightly, inhaling the scent that was uniquely her own, which seem to permeate the area, as if enveloping us.

'What are you doing?' she could retreat no further, intently locking gazes.

Finally moving in to end this game, slowly, yet with all the passion in me, I finally kissed her, again, this time in my own mind.

Looking into her still opened eyes, I could see her shock, and uncertainty. Gently grasping her face, deepening the kiss sharing control, I winked, then closed my own eyes, feeling her own flutter shut moments later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Letting my eyes drift close, I succumbed to this kiss, which was so different than the rushed one, while he had been under the influence of the retrovirus.

Slowly, deliberately his lips seduced mine, our breathes mingling, as if breathing life into each other, making me feel alive.

It seem to has forever. Then I felt him drawback, and cautiously opened my eyes to see him leaning back, balancing on his heels, with the most confusing smile on his face.

'That was interesting' he raised a brow, smirking.

Laughing at his play on his own words. I launched myself out of the lounger hitting him square on the chest, with ever intension of toppling him back into the pool, never thinking that he would be ahead of me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I should have stayed quiet.

And Teyla's laughter confirmed it. So when she came out of the lounger at me, I had some idea of what she may have been thinking, unconsciously I hugged her close taking the full force of her hit, only to have us both being propelled backwards, and falling into the pool.

**TBC**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Review Pwetty PLZ…;-)….How'd I do?…I know it's short but I'll strive to have longer chapters in the future….


	3. Surprise

**Title:Surprise**

Author:OMGirl

Date:November 30th, 2005

Part:3/1

Rating:PG-13

Characters:Sheppard/Teyla

Archiving:Ask first..plz

Disclaimer:I do not own either the characters or the show….don't sue….I have nothing worth getting….Any errors are my own…

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed I very much appreciate it. It's great hearing what u guys liked or didn't like in the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pushing away from a laughing John I swam to the edge of the pool making my way up the ladder to stand on the platform.

Turning I saw him, eyes filled with laughter, and the widest smile I had ever seen.

'It is not all that amusing, ---Colonel.' I turned and made my way to the lounger searching for a towel only there was none to be found.

Shivering at the air filtering through the room I quickly grabbed his jacked pulling it on to ward off the chill.

'It's only fair. You were going to push me in. All I did was take you with me' I heard right at my shoulder.

'Even though I was fully clothed. Now I must change before meeting Ronon.' I said hurrying out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ronon, Why would she be meeting him. This was normally the time we spent sparring. Well not on a regular basis these lat few weeks but still.

Grabbing my shirt off the lounger I shrugged into it thinking of some way to get Teyla alone.

Looking back at the neat poolside I closed the door, then made my way to my quarters. Only realizing then that she had walked off wearing my jacked, which made me smile. Everyone would definitely know who it belonged to.

Taking a quick shower, I thought about what I wanted from our relationship and where I thought it was going.

Shaking my head I smiled at how serious a thought that had been.

Exiting my quarters I turned to continue down the corridor to the gym, only to see both Ronon and Teyla, walking side by side away from the gym.

Stopping I wondered it I should follow them, then thought twice. 'I shouldn't.'

'You're right. You shouldn't be talking to yourself.' I heard behind me. Turning I saw Elizabeth standing there palm pilot in hand, smiling, with her usual raised eyebrow.

'Hello Elizabeth. Where are you off to?' Falling in beside her, we walked together to where I'd seen Ronon and Teyla. Glancing in that direction I saw only empty hallway.

I've got a meeting with Mckay, he seems to have found another lab, that I just must see' she said moving in the opposite direction.

Standing still I debated whether to go the direction Ronon and Teyla had gone or to my office.

Sighing I followed Elizabeth's path then used the transporter to the rooms cordoned off for offices.

Slumped in a chair watching time slowly tick by was not the greatest way to spend one's time.

Checking the emails I saw an unknown, which is strange since this was Atlantis, an everyone had their own assigned email. It wasn't as if we got Spam mail.

Clicking it open, there, attached, no words, just pictures.

Ok that's part three…I've got another coming up soon. Plz Review…Grazie!

A/N: I need you input. Do you enjoy reading it in first person?….Or do you think it is better written as FIRST MOMENTS had been, in a third person POV?…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:After Their Firsts**

Author:OMGirl (Witchy)

Date:November 9th, 2007

Part:4/1

Rating:PG-13

Characters:Sheppard/Teyla

Archiving:Ask first..plz

Disclaimer:I do not own either the characters or the show….don't sue….I have nothing worth getting….Any errors are my own…

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed I very much appreciate it. It's great hearing what u guys liked or didn't like in the story... I know it's been a LONG time since I updated but truth be told, writers block hit hard, and after countless versions, this is the one I'm going to let you guys read.

John wasted no time grabbing the tablet from the console then making his way to Rodney's lab.

From the vantage point above Sheppard's office it was easy to see his reaction to the message he'd received. Smiling at his swift movements, it was easy to surmise what his intent was. Satisfied with the progress of events it was time to let them unfold.

Walking into Rodney's Lab Sheppard slapped the tablet onto the table disturbing his work. "What is this?"

Being his usual disgruntle self Rodney replied, "Why it's a tablet John, anything else?"

"Funny Rodney. I mean what is this?", he asked this time pointing to the displayed picture of Teyla and himself standing on the mainland unusually close for a simple working relationship.

Sighing heavily Rodney gave him his 'how stupid are you' look before he responded with, "You're really not asking me that?"

"Jeez, Rodney. I know _what _it is. What I want to know is how it got into my messages." John said leaning onto the table.

"Did you check who the sender was?", came back Rodney as he once again started tinkering with his own tablet.

"Yes. That's one of the first things I did. It was blocked. That's why I came to you. Can you check into it?"

"Sure. Sure. Later," Rodney answered thoughtlessly.

Picking up the tablet he dropped it onto the one Rodney currently held, "Now! I want to know who sent it." he ordered as he exited the lab.

Sighing Rodney stared at Sheppard's retreating back smiling at just how protective John was when it came to his relationship with Teyla.

Just then Radek came through the lab's connecting door. "What's that you have there?"

Hastily hiding Sheppard's tablet beneath his own Rodney said, "Nothing important.", then continued his own work.

John hated the fact that someone had the nerve to spy on them. After all this time there was someone who had something against them or him. He needed to protect Teyla if nothing else. Changing his course he made his way to the gym knowing instinctively it was where Teyla would be.

"Teyla, really what can come of it" came Ronon's voice through the open doorway.

"Please Ronon" Teyla besieged.

This wasn't sounding like a pleasant conversation, so taking those last few steps John entered the gym.

"John-" Teyla greeted him with a smile, while Ronon absently twirled his bantos rods.

"Sheppard-" he said with a slight inclination of his head, and a smirk on his face before he continued out the door.

Moving to the window John slowly sat onto the window seat waiting for Teyla to do the same.

"What is the matter?" Teyla asked as she moved closer.

"Someone has been spying on us. I received some photographs of us from our trip to the mainland and then from earlier today. I have Rodney checking into their origin so it won't be long.", he explained hurriedly.

"Who---" Teyla started then stopped starring at him.

" I cant' think of anyone right this minute. Atlantis and it's crew has become a family of sorts," he mused out loud.

Glancing once again at Teyla, "What were you talking about with Ronon, before I came in?" he asked.

"He's playing big brother that's all" she replied smiling.

John was surprised at the reply. He knew they had a friendship he just didn't know Ronon felt quite that much responsibility for her.

It was also something he didn't want to think about too much, since he was almost sure the other man felt a bit more than brotherly love for her, how could he not. He also knew, that even though he had a perfect motive that it wasn't him, who was responsible for the photographs.

Getting up he moved toward her, stopping to lightly kiss her lips before he said, "gotta get back to duty" then left the gym.

Deciding to continue his work in his own quarters he stopped at his office grabbed the necessary files then continued on his way.

Upon entering he was instantly brought up short by the sound of a boot sliding on paper. Sighing he slowly looked down, thinking he'd dropped some important paper that would now have a boot print on it, only to find himself staring into his own eyes, the stained glass of the Atlantis gym shimmering behind him, while he sat beside Teyla.

Stooping he viciously snatched the wretched photograph off the floor, crumpling it in his fist as he once again straightened.

So what's the verdict, should I call the hangman? Order the guillotine??


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: After Their Firsts**

Author: OMGirl (cblade007)

Date: November 23rd, 2007

Part: 5/1

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Sheppard/Teyla

Archiving: Ask first..plz

Disclaimer: I do not own either the characters or the show….don't sue….I have nothing worth getting….Any errors are my own…

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed I very much appreciate it. I love the ideas everyone is having of Teyla and Shep's stalker.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

John angrily dropped the files he held onto the desk, then pistoled the crumpled picture into the trash can beside it. There wasn't any words to describe just how angry he was. No way to explain how that specific picture, of him and Teyla in the gym, could be taken. The only person who'd been in the vicinity at the time had been Ronon, and he wasn't the type to do something like this. It didn't make any sense.

Doing an about-face he strode out the room like a man on a mission, almost knocking over Rodney as he rounded a corner. "Wow! Where's the fire?" Rodney inquired, holding his tablet PC to his chest.

"Rodney! Have you checked into that email?" John asked harshly foregoing either a greeting or apology, nor answering Rodney's question.

Miffed Rodney stiffened glaring at John. "No, your lord and master, I haven't checked into it yet. I do have other more important things to do you know."

"Mckay!" John hissed.

"Jeez, alright I did check, I was just on my way to your quarters when you rudely bumped into me, for which you still haven't apologized." he complained.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. Okay? Now what did you find out?" John asked as they started walking down the corridor, Rodney had just came from.

"How sincere! Anyway, whoever it is knows what they're doing. According to all my checking the origin was your own tablet PC. Sure you didn't email them to yourself in a drunken haze?" Rodney teased.

"Very funny. NOT. I didn't not send those. Recheck!" he insisted.

"Do you think I didn't doublecheck?"

"Okay, but it's impossible. I didn't do it, and my tablet was locked in the office, password protected. There's no way this should have happened."

"Well, that's the answer I came up with. Now I've got to get back to my real work. Do with the information what you will." Rodney said as he took the corridor leading to the mess hall.

Left on his own Sheppard fumed at the circumstances. If a genius like Mckay had said it originated from his PC then it did, so that was a dead end, and there's no way he could get it dusted now since it had been in Rodney's lab and the ever cautious scientist would surely have smudged whatever useful prints that had been on it, if there'd been any.

Continuing on, John decided to make a stop at his office.

S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S

So, what are you thinking?...Figured out who the culprit is???...If you do can you tell me?...cause I don't know... (:-S)...


End file.
